This invention relates to an integrated electrical receptacle system for outdoor application. More particularly, this invention relates to a system comprising an electrical receptacle mountable in chambered cast-concrete blocks and masonry stones for providing electrical outlets on the exterior surfaces of buildings, retaining walls and outdoor structures.
It is often desired to provide electricity to areas outside of commercial and industrial buildings along with residential properties. Although many such buildings have electrical outlets installed on an outside wall, the outlet, when found on concrete and masonry block construction, is typically powered in a xe2x80x9csurface mountxe2x80x9d method; i.e. a cable is inserted through metal or plastic conduit that runs along the outside wall of the building and through a portion of the foundation of the structure.
The xe2x80x9csurface mountxe2x80x9d method of installation has several drawbacks; the outlet is not protected by the structure of the building; locating and installing outlets in a xe2x80x9csurface mountxe2x80x9d manner is difficult and time consuming; and the outlet is exposed to a variety of moisture from various sources. In time, outlets installed in this manner can break open exposing electrical current carrying parts, which present a dangerous shock hazard.
The present invention allows for multiple electrical connections to be placed in various locations in stone, masonry block and concrete foundations without incurring any of the aforementioned drawbacks. The invention allows for electrical and other types of low voltage outlets such as signals for cable television, telephone/internet access, lighting and stereo speaker wires to located within the masonry block structure itself instead of on its surface. This protects the outlet from moisture and traffic damage, makes it easier to install when the building is originally being constructed and prevents dangerous shock hazards due to loose or broken outlet fixtures.
The present invention allows multiple electrical connections to be placed in various stone, masonry and block structures without incurring any of the aforementioned drawbacks.
Briefly stated, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to a block supporting at least one electrical connection and enclosing in a conduit at least one electrical conductor in electrical communication with the at least one electrical connection, the block having a cavity, a front surface and a rear surface. The front surface bears an opening to the cavity. The at least one electrical connection is disposed in the cavity to be accessible via the opening in the front surface of the block. The at least one electrical conductor extends between the at least one electrical connection and the rear surface of the block, wherein the at least one electrical connection and the at least one electrical conductor enclosed in the conduit are electrically insulated from the block and are insulated from moisture in the block.
The present invention is alternatively directed to a combination of a block and a device for enclosing in a conduit at least one electrical conductor and for supporting at least one electrical connection. The combination includes the block having a cavity for receiving the device, a front surface and a rear surface. The device includes a box having a chamber therein, a front side and a rear side. The front side bears a first opening to the chamber and the rear side bears a second opening to the chamber. The box is positioned in the cavity with the front side generally aligned with the front surface of the block. The at least one electrical connection is generally disposed in the chamber of the box to be accessible from the front surface of the block. A tube is positioned on the rear side of the box and has a chute therethrough. The chute is aligned with the second opening to the chamber. The tube is at least partially disposed in the cavity and generally extends from approximately the rear side of the box to approximately the rear surface of the block. The at least one electrical conductor extends through the tube and is in electrical communication with the at least one electrical connection.
The present invention is alternatively directed to a device for enclosing in a conduit at least one electrical conductor and for supporting at least one electrical connection. The device includes a box having a chamber therein, a front side and a rear side. The front side bears a first opening to the chamber and the rear side bears a second opening to the chamber. The box has a flange disposed around the front side of the box and oriented generally parallel relative to the rear side of the box. The flange has a first major surface for receiving a face plate. The at least one electrical connection is generally disposed in the chamber of the box and is positioned proximate to the front side of the box. A tube is positioned on the rear side of the box and has a chute therethrough. The chute is aligned with the second opening to the chamber. At least one electrical conductor extends through the tube and is in electrical communication with the at least one electrical connection.
The present invention is alternatively directed to receptacle assembly for containing an electrical device and a length of an electrical conductor extending from a supply conduit to the electrical device. The receptacle assembly is mountable in a block having a first side and a second side opposed to and spaced a first distance from the first side. The first side has a first exterior surface and a first interior surface. The second side has a second exterior surface and a second interior surface. A cavity extends from the first interior surface to the second interior surface. The cavity has a first cavity opening in the first side and a second cavity opening in the second side. The receptacle assembly comprises an enclosure, a flange, a hub, a tubular member and a conduit coupling. The enclosure has a unitary wall forming a chamber for containing the electrical device. The unitary wall has a first chamber opening for providing access to the electrical device. The first chamber opening corresponds to the first cavity opening. The flange is integral with the unitary wall and attaches the receptacle assembly to the block. The hub is integral with the unitary wall and provides a second chamber opening for receiving a portion of the length of the electrical conductor. The tubular member has a first longitudinal axis, a first end and a second end. The tubular member extends from the hub to the second cavity opening. The first end is joined to the hub. The conduit coupling has a first coupler and a second coupler. The first coupler is joined to the second end of the tubular member. The second coupler is for being joined to the supply conduit. The receptacle assembly forms a passageway within the cavity. The passageway has a second longitudinal axis and extends from the first exterior surface of the block to the second exterior surface of the block. The passageway is impermeable to fluid in the block.
The present invention is alternatively directed to a block for containing a receptacle assembly. The receptacle assembly has a passageway for containing an electrical device and a length of an electrical conductor. The passageway has a second longitudinal axis. A first portion of the passageway has an outer surface having a first shape generally corresponding to a shape of an outer surface of a body formed by the intersection of a first cylinder with a second cylinder. The first cylinder has a third longitudinal axis. The second cylinder has a fourth longitudinal axis. The third longitudinal axis is coaxial with the second longitudinal axis of the passageway. The fourth longitudinal axis is generally parallel to and spaced-apart from the third longitudinal axis. A second portion of the passageway has a generally circular cross sectional shape. The block comprises a first side, a second side and a cavity. The first side has a first exterior surface and a first interior surface. The second side is opposed to and spaced from the first side. The second side has a second exterior surface and a second interior surface. The cavity extends from the first interior surface to the second interior surface. The cavity has a first cavity opening in the first side and a second cavity opening in the second side. The first cavity opening has a third sidewall extending from the first exterior surface of the first side to the first interior surface of the first side. The third sidewall circumscribes the first cavity opening and has a third shape generally corresponding to the first shape of the outer surface of the first portion of the passageway. The second cavity opening has a fourth sidewall extending from the second exterior surface of the second side to the second interior surface of the second side. The fourth sidewall circumscribes the second cavity opening and has a fourth shape generally corresponding to the generally circular cross-sectional shape of the second portion of the passageway. The second cavity opening has a fifth longitudinal axis coaxial with the third longitudinal axis of the first cylinder.
The present invention is alternatively directed to a method for preparing a block for receiving a receptacle assembly having a passageway. The passageway has a second longitudinal axis. A first portion of the passageway has an outer surface having a first shape generally corresponding to a shape of an outer surface of a body formed by the intersection of a first cylinder with a second cylinder. The first cylinder has a third longitudinal axis. The second cylinder has a fourth longitudinal axis. The third longitudinal axis is coaxial with the second longitudinal axis of the passageway. The fourth longitudinal axis is generally parallel to and spaced a second distance from the third longitudinal axis. A second portion of the passageway has a generally circular cross sectional shape. The block has a first side and a second side opposed to and spaced a first distance from the first side. The first side has a first exterior surface and a first interior surface. The second side has a second exterior surface and a second interior surface. A cavity extends from the first interior surface to the second interior surface. The method comprising the following steps: drilling a first circular opening through the first side of the block, the first circular opening forming a first cavity opening, the first circular opening having a sixth longitudinal axis corresponding to the to the second longitudinal axis of the passageway; drilling a second circular opening through the first side of the block, the second circular opening having a seventh longitudinal axis corresponding to the fourth longitudinal axis; and drilling a third circular opening through the second side of the block, the third circular opening forming a second cavity opening, the third circular opening having an eighth longitudinal axis coaxial with the sixth longitudinal axis.
The present invention is alternatively directed to a method for preparing a block for receiving a receptacle assembly having a passageway. The passageway has a second longitudinal axis. A first portion of the passageway has an outer surface having a first shape generally corresponding to a shape of an outer surface of a body formed by the intersection of a first cylinder with a second cylinder. The first cylinder has a third longitudinal axis. The second cylinder has a fourth longitudinal axis. The third longitudinal axis is coaxial with the second longitudinal axis of the passageway. The fourth longitudinal axis is generally parallel to and spaced a second distance from the third longitudinal axis. A second portion of the passageway has a generally circular cross sectional shape. The block has a first side and a second side opposed to and spaced a first distance from the first side. The first side has a first exterior surface and a first interior surface. The second side has a second exterior surface and a second interior surface. A cavity extends from the first interior surface to the second interior surface. The method comprising the following steps: drilling with a first-step corer of a three-step coring drill a pilot bore through the first side of the block, the pilot bore having a sixth longitudinal axis corresponding to the second longitudinal axis of the passageway; extending the first-step corer through the pilot bore to the interior surface of the second side of the block; drilling with the first-step corer a second cavity opening through the second side of the block; extending the first-step corer through the second cavity opening; drilling with a second-step corer of the three-step coring drill, the second corer having a diameter larger than the first corer, a first circular opening through the first side of the block; extending the second-step corer through the first circular opening; drilling with a third-step counter-borer of the three-step coring drill a first counter bore in the first side of the block; withdrawing the three-step coring drill from the block; removing the first-step corer from the three-step coring drill; drilling with the second-step corer a second circular opening through the first side of the block, the second circular opening having a seventh longitudinal axis corresponding to the fourth longitudinal axis; extending the second-step corer through the second circular opening; drilling with the third-step counter-borer a second counter bore in the first side of the block; and withdrawing the three-step core drill from the block.
The present invention is alternatively directed to a receptacle system for containing an electrical device and a length of an electrical conductor extending from a supply conduit to the electrical device. The receptacle system comprises a block and a receptacle assembly. The block comprises a first side, a second side and a cavity. The first side has a first exterior surface and a first interior surface. The second side is opposed to and spaced a first distance from the first side. The second side has a second exterior surface and a second interior surface. The cavity extends from the first interior surface to the second interior surface. The cavity has a first cavity opening in the first side and a second cavity opening in the second side. The receptacle assembly comprising an enclosure, a flange, a hub a tubular member and a conduit coupling. The enclosure has a unitary wall forming a chamber for containing the electrical device. The unitary wall has a first chamber opening for providing access to the electrical device. The first chamber opening corresponds to the first cavity opening. The flange is integral with the unitary wall and is attached to the block. The hub is integral with the unitary wall and provides a second chamber opening for receiving a portion of the length of the electrical conductor. The tubular member has a first longitudinal axis, a first end and a second end. The tubular member extends from the hub to the second chamber opening. The first end is joined to the hub. The conduit coupling has a first coupler and a second coupler. The first coupler is joined to the second end of the tubular member. The second coupler is for being joined to the supply conduit. The receptacle assembly forms a passageway within the cavity. The passageway has a second longitudinal axis and extends from the first exterior surface of the block to the second exterior surface of the block. The passageway is impermeable to fluid within the block.